


Pluviophile (n.) - a lover of rain

by bpd_changeling



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Multi, adhd!Finch, cinchry, crutchie really loves the rain, henry not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpd_changeling/pseuds/bpd_changeling
Summary: Crutchie drags Henry out into a rainstorm.(For Javidblue, the first to join my Cinchry Revolution)





	Pluviophile (n.) - a lover of rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aintweproudriff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintweproudriff/gifts).



> If you couldn't tell from their names and the fact that they're total jerks, the cousins Finch mentions are the Delancey brothers.
> 
> Also, I wrote this while hypomanic, so if it seems more rushed than I think it is, that's why.

     "For the love of god, can we  _please_ go back inside?"

     Crutchie fixed his boyfriend with a withering stare.

"No!" he insisted. 'I have been waiting for this rainstorm for  _months_ , and it's finally here. We have to appreciate it while we can!"

"Okay..." Henry said skeptically. "But, forgive me, it's hard to appreciate being  _soaking wet_."

"Well, you'll figure it out, unless you want to appreciate sleeping on the couch tonight." Crutchie grinned to indicate he was joking. Then his expression softened, and he squeezed Henry's hand. "Just five more minutes?" Henry rolled his eyes, but he brushed a lock of wet hair behind Crutchie's ear affectionately.

"Five minutes. Then we go inside, dry off, and curl up with hot chocolate and Netflix for the rest of the afternoon, yeah?" Crutchie nodded fervently.

"For sure."

     Then, he let his whole body relax. He shut his eyes, tilted his head back, and spread his arms wide, feeling the cool raindrops hit his face and reveling in the feeling of the charged air. He let conscious thought slip away and just  _was_ , in this single, timeless moment. Henry watched all this with a feeling akin to awe. He didn't know how Crutchie did it, giving into the storm like that, but whenever he saw it happen, he couldn't help wondering if somehow his boyfriend was made of storm himself. But then, of course, Crutchie would smile his goofy smile and make a nerdy joke, and Henry would know it was just another item on the list of reasons why he was so hopelessly in love. He was so focused on this thought that he didn't register another person hurrying down the sidewalk, about to run right into them, until a second before the collision.

      _BAM._ Henry just stumbled back, managing to regain his balance before he fell, but Crutchie, whose crutch had been leaning unused against his leg, went down hard. Henry made a noise of alarm, but, with typical casualness and good humor, Crutchie was already wriggling free of the also-fallen assailant and struggling to his feet. Henry grabbed his hand and helped him up. The other guy scrambled up as well and looked at them both with wide eyes, hands flapping agitatedly as he spoke.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I'm so sorry! I completely didn't see you there, I'm blind, I'm such an idiot. I was just trying to get out of the rain, and I couldn't remember if I'd left my apartment key at work or not, but then I remembered that my cousins, Oscar and Morris, are supposed to be visiting today, but they're like the  _worst_ human beings on the face of the earth, and I  _really_ wish my mom hadn't volunteered my apartment as a place to crash, so I kinda hoped I  _did_ forget my keys, but no such luck, but then I couldn't remember if I had my car keys, but then I remembered I don't have a car, which is why I was walking in the first place, and oh god, I'm still talking, I'm so sorry!"

     Crutchie and Henry stared at the young man. Then they glanced at each other. Then they went back to staring. After a long moment, Crutchie giggled.

"Honestly, I think I'd faint if I said that many words at once without pausing. Did you breathe? I couldn't tell." The man let out a relieved but still nervous breath and ran a hand through his soaked auburn hair.

"I mean, I think so? I can never remember. I didn't, in fact, faint, so I have that going for me." Now it was Henry's turn to laugh.

"Running Boy is  _funny_!" He grinned at Crutchie. "Can we keep him?" Crutchie grinned back. Then he turned his smile toward the guy.

"So, what do you say? Want to ditch your asshole cousins and come home with us? We've got hot cocoa and Netflix movies."

     The guy raised an eyebrow, starting to grin a little himself.

"You don't even know my name." Crutchie slapped his forehead lightly.

"Oh, yeah, duh! Sorry, what is it, then?"

"Finch. Well, technically Fitch Fitzgerald, but my friends call me Finch because I love birds." Crutchie held out a hand.

"Well, I'm Charles Morris, but my friends call me Crutchie, for obvious reasons. Finch giggled before turning his eyes toward Henry, who gave him his warmest smile.

"My name's Henry Liu, but my friends call me Henry, also for obvious reasons." Finch snorted at that, and Henry could have hugged him.

"Ah, Crutch, we have to keep him  _forever_. No one ever laughs at my jokes!" Crutchie rolled his eyes.

"Settle down, love, we haven't even said anything yet."

"Then let's ask him now!"

     "Ask me what?" Finch cut in. Crutchie shot Henry a look before sighing slightly.

"So... we know we just met you and all, and this is probably going to sound weird as hell, but would you maybe, I dunno, want to go out with us? Like, all together?" Henry was expecting any of a dozen reactions, the best case being a nervous acceptance of the offer, the worst being disgust and anger. He was  _not_ expecting an enthusiastic, "YES!!!" followed by a slightly embarrassed and significantly quieter, "I mean, yeah, that would be nice." It was a good kind of surprise, though. The best kind. He exclaimed joyfully and threw his arms around both Crutchie and Finch, crushing them together in a hug.

     A few minutes later, they were inside the house, drying their hair with towels and exchanging their soaked shirts for dry ones. (Finch borrowed a Harry Potter tee from Henry, which both delighted him and sparked a ten-minute conversation about Hogwarts houses.) As they settled down on the couch with the promised hot cocoa, Henry leaned over to Crutchie to whisper, "You know? I think I like the rain after all."


End file.
